


redhead at the coffee shop

by tobiismycat



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Incest, M/M, james is kinda a dick, theres quite a surprise waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/pseuds/tobiismycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i deleted this so i could fix it up and deal with the issues </p><p> James meets a pretty redhead at the coffee shop  he doesn't  realize  the pretty freckled face will lead him  straight to trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so um there we go, let me know if its any better then before please and thank you kind sirs and mams

Now that James thought about it he noticed he saw the handsome the red head each morning at the coffee shop by the mi6 building. Normally he didn't pay any attention to the boy.  
But when when the redhead at the table next to him let out a whimper of panic and frustration.  
James looked over and found he was plastered against the floor peeking through a heating vent.  
" what's the matter " James asked curiously .  
" I dropped my ring and it went down the vent " the man said. " I can see it but I can't reach it. He's going to be so mad at me " 

James patted his back. "Let me help you there "  
James knelt over and pulled out a tool Q had made for him. It was a little flashlight but it ALSO had a glass cutter and and a high powered magnet.  
James made the pen grab a large paperclip that was next to the ring. Using the clip he grabbed the ring, and pulled it out gently. James handed it over with a smile.  
"Your husband?" He asked, referring to the man who would be mad.  
The redhead smiled and thanked him graciously  
" you could say so " he said with a shy smile.  
" when we were little He gave me his class ring " the redhead held it out to show James that indeed it was a high school class ring.  
pretty and silver with a large green gem with a starburst pattern.  
" He offered to buy me an actual wedding ring now that he can but I like this one better"  
James smiled fondly. "That's really sweet kid." Good heavens this kid looked so happy it was nearly gross.  
The more James stared at his sweetly freckled face The more he began to think the boy reminded him of someone.  
"You look like someone I know. It's Odd."  
"I get that a lot don't worry " the redhead said " I see you here a lot around the same time " he said  
"I work across the road." He explained. "Why are you here so much?"  
" My husband likes to meet me here for lunch and we walk for a few blocks before he has to go back to work." The redhead smiled. "But he said he can't today, got a big project to work on so I'm just hanging out by myself"  
"I could walk you home if you'd like some company ?" He suggested.  
James wouldn't say no to a night with a married man after all.  
The young man looked him over in suspicion before agreeing " just a walk alright " he grinned and took a sip of his raspberry tea.  
"I think you work with him anyway"  
"Oh? What's his name." He asked. "It's a secret " the redhead smiled.  
James laughed at him for a few seconds before escorting the little man out the door.  
don't lose your ring again kid I may not be around to help you next time" James said with a chuckle as he walked the redhead to his door.  
Their house was nice two or three story home nearly perfectly square.  
The redhead smiled and leaned down from the stairs giving James sweet smile as he thanked him for getting his ring back.He smiled. "I hope you see you again." He promised. 

The redhead giggled. "That would be nice. " He said before waving James goodbye and disappearing into the house.  
James smiled as he thought of that redheads lovely ass and his thoughts dipped into the dirty zone once or twice as he walked back to mi6. Who ever had married that sweet freckled redhead had seriously lucked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Q glared at James as he walked in Q branch later that day. "what took you so long," He started. James nearly dropped the coffee cup he'd brought in for Q.   
" some cutie that needed a hand fishing his wedding ring out of a heating vent. Poor thing looked so distressed I couldn't leave him without helping out. "   
James held out the magnetic glass cutting penlight Q had made him.   
" popped this between the slats and got his ring for him. Very pretty one too. "  
"He dropped his…." He started before shaking his head. "Don't go near him again, hear me?" He warned.

James raised an eyebrow. "What's got you so uptight  
normally he wasn't so rude or sassy with Q but the boy's tone made something territorial inside him flare up and he spoke harsher than he wanted. 

"I don't want to see him end up like your normal conquests. Brutally murdered. " Q shot back twice as acidic and cruel sounding as James had expected.

Though James could see the twinkle of regret over his words. It was well known how guilty James felt about the people who died because he took them to his bed. He still tossed the cup of warm coffee at Qs feet. James continued to walk thoroughly pissed with Qs step too far.   
"Oh don't. He was hitting on my husband!" Q snapped when he felt on eyes on him  
The tech's next to him hissed in sympathy for him. Q stomped back to his office and went to work on gadgets again.

When he got in Q was not in a good mood. "I'm home!" He called, slamming the door shut hard.   
There was a thump and a yelp from the living room that calmed his anger slightly.

A rat's nest of red curls peeked from the side of the couch at him. " I missed you !" The other man said with a sweet smile.  
Q allowed himself a small smile. "I missed you too. I heard you were talking to one of my agents   
"Was he the blondie ? " The younger man asked curiously. Q nodded stepping over his form so he could sit on the young man.   
Leaning in to kiss him on the cheek and enjoy the closeness.  
"He was sweet." He insisted, smiling wide as he. Q rolled his eyes. " honey that man will get you killed. " the redhead pouted. 

"Aw you're jealous " Q blushed. He never could lie to his redhead.   
He chuckled. "You think everyone is going to kill me." He insisted. "I'm ok." Q sighed and flattened out on top of his redhead now they lay on the floor completely pressed together.   
"That's because nearly everyone that works with me can get you killed." He said. "But I'm glad he helped you get your ring back "   
"Oh," Shay mumbled, biting his lip. "He told you?"  
"Yes, he told me, " Q said it wasn't the first time Shay had lost the silver class ring Q had given him years ago .  
He always freaked out over it .Despite knowing that Q wouldn't care that he lost it.   
"I'm sorry." He mumbled, biting his lip. "Really. I'll try and take better care of it."Q laughed.  
"You could let me get you an actual wedding ring ? Perhaps. Instead of using my class ring. "   
Shay laughed." but I like yours it's pretty and reminds me of you "  
Q sighed letting his head thunk onto Shays' chest.   
Little fucker was perfect at flattery and was always making his heart melt. He gently played with Q's hair, sighing contentedly. "I missed you at lunch today." He mumbled.  
"I know I know but I had to build some things for my people."  
" but Liam aren't I just a bit more important ?

" Shay my love you are twice as important." Q said He sat up with a theatrical gasp. As if he was deeply offended by the redhead's words. Shay's gasp of pain was what stopped up his next words.  
"Shit, I'm sorry I've been crushing you this whole time. "   
Shay gasped again as Q shifted his weight. "I'm alright lay back down"   
the floor wasn't soft and Q had been sitting on Shay's hips the whole time.   
"It's not ok I'm hurting you." Q said as he pulled Shay off the ground."Liam, it's fine really. I've got a boney ass that's all."  
" Q grinned. "How about a hot bath to make it better babe, " he said, smiling fondly.  
"I think that's a very nice idea. You're too good to me."

Shay stiffly got up and began collecting towels from their bedroom closet while Q went into the bathroom and dug through the box of delicious smelling bubble baths   
Q smirked when he thought of how James had probably been thinking about this at the coffee shop.

Too bad James. He thought. Unless you win me over too then you'll never get to experience this.   
The thoughts brought an evil little laugh from the depths of Qs soul to the surface.  
Shay raised an eyebrow as he walked in the bathroom. "Oh someone's in an evil mood." He teased gently

Q blushed. "Ignore that it was a mean thought " Shay laughed at him and sat down on the stack of towels and pajamas he'd pulled from their closet.  
Watching as Q bent over the tub and fiddled with the water and temperature.  
He smirked and slapped Qs ass hard, sending him jerking forwards. Landing inside their bathtub with a shocked gasp.   
Shay began to laugh as Q popped up from the tub with soaked clothing and dripping hair.   
"You little shit!" Q snapped, trying not to laugh. Shay laughed harder until Q tossed some hot water at his freckled face.  
" pick out the soap you want brat and get in here with me. "  
After careful consideration, Shay picked out a deep purple bottle of soap and   
stripped off his clothes. They were tossed to lay with Qs wet ones on the floor.

He climbed in and reclined against Liam's chest as the scent of raspberries filled the room along with the rise of mountains of bubbles. Q sighed deeply as the water reached the highest point. Nicely soaking the sore areas he wanted it to reach.   
This was probably the only reason he wasn't insane yet. Getting to come home to Shay's cheery attitude and never ending excitement at seeing him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> james is a bit of a dick in this one lol

"Mom called today while I was working. " Shay whispered. Q froze. "She wants us to come home again ?" 

Surprisingly she'd taken the news of her son's relationship fairly well. Unlike her husband

She'd cornered them in the kitchen simply saying "I know "  
After letting them stew in their terror.  
she'd sighed and said "I've known for a while actually. It's become obvious to me it's not forced and sense you're both happy with each other I don't mind. At least this way I don't have to worry about you moving in with someone who’s going to beat you “

"So my love do we need to endure one more awkward dinner and weekend away from the comfort of home ?" Q asked

Shay shook his head no. Leaning into Qs arms and chest content to let his husband hold him while they relaxed in the hot water."I think we should ask James over for dinner." He mumbled, yawning

Q smiled. "You just met him today. At least wait a few weeks before wanting him over for dinner." Shay laughed and rolled in the water to kiss Qs lips. "OH yummy you taste really good for some reason"

"Earl gray? It's what I normally taste like." He chuckled softly. Shay rolled his eyes. "Not tonight. You taste like blueberries tonight. It's so yummy" Q laughed "does that mean we're going to spend hours in bed kissing instead of sleeping.?" Shay nodded happily and kissed his lips again. Q smiled as he gently kissed him and held him close. "God you're sexy like this!" Shay blushed and looked away. "Don't." He insisted "Oh don't be shy " Q said "you know I'm not the only one that thinks your attractive "

"The water's getting cold how about we get dressed and lay in bed for a while." Shay said with a pink face. When they were all dried off and warm in the pajamas Q gently reached out and poked Shay in the side.  
Shay recoiled with a giggle then slapped Qs hands away. "No that tickles."  
Q smiled and straddled his brother, stopping him from moving away. Shay shook and writhed on the bed as Q tickled him with quick fingers.  
only stopping when it was obvious Shay couldn't breathe.Q smiled and laid next to him, curling up tight around him. "Love you." He whispered.  
Shay went pink "I love you too Liam"

the two slept soundly in their warm bed together until Qs phone rang early in the morning  
making it to the third ring when Q scrambled into the bathroom and dug it from his pants. Shay moaned and pulled a pillow over his head.  
"Please come back to bed." He begged, yawning. "sorry baby I promise to be right back, " Q said before kissing his sleepy husband on the chin.  
" when are the picking you up ?" shay asked "in twenty minutes why "  
"Come back to bed. That's lots of time." He mumbled.  
Q smiled and knelt on the bed " time enough for what " he asked " enough time for me to cover you in marks " Shay said, "can I please ?"  
twenty minutes later Q got in the car covered in love bites and marks

Despite reassuring Shay it would only take an hour Q was still there three hours later trying to direct agents to catch the culprits.

James chuckled as he watched Q fuss and clear up the emergency in just his pajama pants and a tank top.  
“Looks like someone had fun last night." James teased  
"I did until it was interrupted to come here for an emergency "Q hissed  
"Maybe I should go keep that husband of yours company at home?" James suggested, leaning over the table with a smirk. 

Q promptly turned and punched him square in the nose


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO this is reposted cause i got a new editing app that really cleans up my work and its quite embarrassing

James blinked as blood streamed down his face.  
Qs techs looked on in fear as their master wiped off his hand and calmly looked at him " oh look at that, the pretty boy has some bite." Q turned and glared at him but this time didn't hit him. Instead, he tossed a cup of water at the man's head. Missing him by a mile   
James began laughing"Well someone's in a bad mood." He called, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

Q cornered him with a scorching glare. "You really need to relax, dear." James insisted.  
" and you need to stop making sexual comments about my husband, " Q said  
"I do wish he would wear tighter pants."  
James smiled as Q Scowled deeply. "you've never met my husband " James grinned and that's what told Q he was just being an ass and winding Q up for giggles

The light bickering between Q and James lasted another two weeks. By Thursday it had toned down from James sexual comments on Qs mysterious husband who wasn't afraid to send Q to work looking like sex had slapped him in the nose.  
On Monday afternoon Q took a call in his office .  
" Liam the photography agency wants to send me to Australia to take pictures of the sharks. " Shay said.  
"When do you leave my love, " Q said with a sigh.   
Shay hesitated a moment. "I asked if I could bring you with me and they said yes. I'm holding our plane tickets right now. "  
Q hesitated. "I promise I'll talk to M. I can't just up and leave." He sighed.  
by the end of the day, Q had been given the OK to join Shay in Australia on the second week of his four-week stay.  
with some computer, fudging Q was able to change the ticket that his redhead had for him. instead of being in a day Qs flight was now on the next Monday at 9am.   
Q would be taking an agent with him. M wasn't taking any chances on losing his Q to assassins on vacation  
After a lot of bothering James ended up behind the one that was going with no one told Q till James turned up at 9. "Hello, you." He said with a smirk.  
Q jumped a foot in the air " oh seriously you want to meet my husband that badly " he huffed as James patted his back  
One long and uncomfortable flight later  
They touched down at their airport. After luggage claims and security checks Q and James waited while looking for their man.   
An hour later they were still looking and Q was beginning to get irritated.  
"What are you looking for, " James asked.   
Q huffed. "My own face "

James wondered what he meant when a cry of joy came from near them. Suddenly a familiar redhead was leaping into Qs arms.  
For a moment James smiled it was adorable to see how attached they were.

But then he noticed a few things.

"Oh, I missed you, Liam. " The redhead sighed. Q put him back on the ground. James dragged them to a more secluded spot and unconsciously caged them into a corner.  
"You're the kid from the coffee shop," he said  
The redhead nodded quickly and started to ask what was going on.  
But James cut him off. He'd taken a good ten minutes to look them over and was nearly positive they were brothers. If he hadn't been an agent he probably wouldn't have spotted it.  
"Your brothers aren't you, " James said accusingly.   
Shay looked up at him. His posture and tone defensive as he confirmed James theory. " that's right Liam and I are twins. " James could see him trying to act brave where he was terrified.


	5. snuggling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forgive the absence frens

James looked from Q to the redhead and back again.  
Nobody said anything.

" Shay, relax honey " Q finally said taking hold of Shay's arms and pulling him closer. " James isn't going to throw a fit. "

Shay finally made a small noise of fear and said "but how do you know " James watched fascinated as Q kissed his cheek. If he hadn't already gotten a confession of them being brothers. James wouldn't have guessed. They didn't look identical, Shay was short with vibrant red hair while Q or Liam as his real name turned out to be, was taller and had a rats nest of chocolate waves. They didn't act like siblings either, but James guessed that was due to them being in a relationship. 

He snapped back into focus as he heard Qs next words,

"If he doesn't like how we live then he can just walk off and forget he ever saw. " here Q paused and gave James a stern look.

"And if he decided to raise a fuss I'd simply have him shot."

Shay hesitated, looking between the two men before snuggling into Q's neck. "Missed you." He whispered, breathing in his smell.

James took a step back, feeling like he was intruding on a very personal moment that he shouldn't have been. "Should we get going?" He suggested, pulling his bag over his shoulder.

Q stood there holding his brother close, his full attention on James. James could tell he absolutely meant what he said about having him shot. " I promise not to flip out on you guys, " he said as he picked up Qs bag too." just surprised me that's all. I don't see brothers like you two every day now do I" James tried to be nonthreatening as he tagged along behind them.

 

"He's my baby " Q shrugged, kissing Shay's head. "Come on then. You're going to love the hotel. It's beautiful." Shay insisted, taking Q's hand and tugging him along.

Q allowed Shay to take him by the hand to the rental car. Letting his husbands cheer and excitement over seeing him pave over the lingering choking sensation of panic  
James sat in the back watching the boys. He soon worked out how they worked. Q was the calm one and Shay was the bubbly one, happy to talk and talk as Q listened. He grabbed the bags from the boot and followed them in the elevator. Shay had gotten a rather fancy room, with two bedrooms just of the small kitchen   
himself into his own room, letting the boys run off.

Shay had already taken over their hotel room, all available space covered in camera stuff and diving gear. "Sorry. Got carried away." He shrugged.  
James smiled as Q began clearing a space for them.   
when Q went to make them coffee.Shay flopped down on the bed and watched James as he put things away.  
Shay watched James from where he lay on the bed. "I like you,You'd make a good drawing subject." He announced.   
James smiled. "Thanks, kid. Sorry for scaring you earlier. Just surprised me " Shay sighed.

"That's ok it's just that dad tossed me down the stairs when he found out about us."

Q scowled deeply as he walked in "And I won't let anyone hurt you again " Shay Grinned at him and made grabby hands at the coffee cup in his brother's hand. "I know. It's ok." He promised with a smile.  
Q set his own cup down and handed Shay his.   
He crawled across the bed and kissed the redhead's cheek. Staying in his new spot so he could lean against Shay's chest.

"Go explore James we're probably just going to take a nap I swear." Q said as he banished him from the bedroom.

James chuckled to himself as he heard a second voice chimed in " just a nap Liam ? Aww, that's no fun ".

 

James left them to it. As soon as the door closer Shay rolled over and straddled Liam. "Come on. We're all alone." He purred." I see this " Liam said with a grin "did my redhead miss me last week ? "Yes, he did " purred Shay. I could think about was your lips and your voice and your cock." He whispered into his neck.

Q chuckled and shuddered as his brother began nipping at him. " it was only a week brother Can't we nap first before we play."

Shay sighed and laid on Qs chest. "Fine."

When James returned he peeked into the silent bedroom and watched them both sleeping for a second or two

The next morning Shay woke early, rolling out of bed and stumbling to the bathroom to shower.

He had another two hours before he had to meet the shark boats at the harbor.

Q was startled, to say the least when he felt wet arms wrap around his waist. He shuddered heavily and began to wake up.

Q mumbled and kicked a foot free of the blankets. "Shay I'm tired let me sleep, baby"

James burst in minutes later when he heard the sound of screaming coming from their bed.

He found Q on his back in bed with Shay sitting on his hips. Leaning over him and tickling Q.

Shay looked up quickly, his smile turning into a smirk. "Come hold him down!"

James looked at the evil little smirk and joined him.

Q squirmed and wiggled to get loose. Finally gaining freedom when he cried out " stop I'm gonna pee!"

**Author's Note:**

> also it has just been told to me that in england you guys dont get class rings when your about to graduate highschool   
> thats sad, my high-schools are lovley 
> 
> and rather embarresing couse now my fic has a gaping plot hole


End file.
